P & F Across The second Dimension 2 Doofs revenge
by Ways
Summary: You all saw the movie Phineas and ferb across the 2nd dimension, but what happens 2 years later when doofenshmirtz is still in jail and his train is useless to him now and works his way back to the top from an unreliable source
1. Introductions

Phineas and Ferb across the 2nd Dimension 2: Doofenshmirtz revenge

It's been 2 years since Doofenshmirtz got his toy train back and went to prison. Dr. D now he has been goofy in prison but it doesn't mean he's not evil anymore. Over the past two years Dr. D has tried to get out of prison multiple times each failing. But that was all about to change today.

Dr. D: Ugh 2 years in prison and I no longer have my platyborg to bail me out and destroyed all the Norm-bots Life has gone downhill I mean I have been beaten up by sledgehammer every single day because I killed his wife and kids at the beginning of my rein and now my foolish brother is raising my daughter and is the new ruler of the tri-state area.

Sledgehammer a man who's real name was Kevin He was tall, muscular, and has black hair and a goatee similar to doofenshmirtz's came in and said .

Sledgehammer: Hey doofenshmirtz I'm the only 1 aloud with a goatee like that!

Dr. D: So yeah what are you gonna do about it I mean you flushed the pouch with my eye down the toilet, made me eat gum off the ground, and when officer Meap came for inspection you took his moustache put it on my bed, and told Phineas and Ferb all about what happened with Platyborg which has the boys hating me.

Sledgehammer has heard this every single day since all those crimes were committed but even so he made sure to make doofenshmirtz's life in prison as miserable as possible. So he shaved off the goatee and left doofenshmirtz to cry. He cried a river of tears and when he was done he just sat there and thought about things. He needed a plan but didn't know what to do. Like the quick chill of a breeze a rock came in through the window that knocked him out cold.

He woke up and picked up the rock and smiled evilly and started laughing his usual evil laugh.

Random Prisoner: Shut up already you maniac!

Dr. D: Sorry.


	2. The Break Out

_**Hey everybody I've been reading your comments and I just wanna say thanks I just turned 13 so this is my first fanfiction give me a break but anyways here's chapter 2 the break out **_

_**By the Way I don't own Phineas and Ferb**_

The former Dictator wasn't sure how he was going to do it but he was gonna do it. He had to be careful if he wanted to break out of prison so he did what he had to do what he had to do imitate a secret agent! Now the first thing he did was wait for everyone to fall asleep. Then he built 2 new inators first up was the Hologram-inator with this device he with this device he is able to create holograms and other holographic images Then the second 1 is the strong-arm-inator this gives him the ability for him to have beefy strong arms. So the first thing he did was when a security guard came by he used the strong-arm-inator.

"Hey Doofenshmirtz what are you doing out of bed!" he but the guard hesitated and said "Hey have you always been this handsome?"

"Ah yes why thank you I always have. and you wanna know how these Muscles" Dr. D asked.

"How?" The guard asked enthusiastically. Doofenshirtz motioned him to come closer so he did and closer until his face was right next to the bars then he punched the guard right in the face knocking him out cold. Then he took his keys unlocked the door and hid the guard under the covers he then used the hologram-inator and turned into said guard and ran away quickly.

He ran to the front desk of the police station and said in the gaurds voice "Officer Brady please let me go home my poor Candace is in the hospital Linda and the boys must be worried sick!"

"Oh my gosh Lawrence go right ahead don't worry about your job at all we'll call in your replacement" The head officer said.

"Thank you I'll tell Candace it was you who let me go" The Lawrence imposter said. So he ran outside to officer Lawrence's keys. When He got inside he noticed a small person with a overcoat and a big hat so he could only see his dark blue eyes. "Who are you" The Lawrence iposter asked with great curiosity.

"My identity is not of the importance right now all that matters is you got out and I know the perfect place to go" The small mysterious figure replied in a deep voice.

"But why should I trust you" He asked

"Who Do you think gave you the blueprints to the 2 inventions using simplistic items, a time shift on who would be going to your cell and when, and gave you information on this Lawrence Fletcher" The person replied. As "Lawrence" started to drive out of the prison.

_**To believe Doof actually made it out of there huh? But that goes to show you this is a way better doofenshmirtz. Anyways It's question time Who do you think the mysterious figure is and why do you think they helped Dr. D?**_


	3. Introductions: Candace and Jeremy

_**Time Once again for another exciting Chapter. We now move on to Candace who we all wanna know what happened to her right well here we go.**_

Two years ago Candace Flynn was the leader of the resistance fighting doofenshmirtz for all that time. Now that everything was taken care of with the help of her brothers from another dimension, she's moved on to a care free life style. But little did she know she was going to have to go back to her old self whether she liked it or not.

Candace was on a date with her boyfriend Jeremy at a fancy restaurant. This wasn't an ordinary date but it was her 1 year anniversary going out with Jeremy. Everything was going perfectly for her she had great food, Jeremy and Candace were enjoying each other, and her brothers were at home safe. Nothing could go wrong.

"I'm really glad were still together Jeremy I mean after all that fighting it's hard to believe we went back to our normal lives." Candace said while sticking her fork in her steak.

"What can I say Candace you're an amazing girl you lead the fight on doofenshmirtz, you're a great leader, you haven't let the fame from all this go to your head, and you look cute in that blue dress" Jeremy replied.

"Oh Jeremy" Candace blushes "College has changed me though I mean I really can be a little girl again yet I still have that aspect of maturity."

So throughout the rest of the date Candace and Jeremy went on a romantic bike ride around the pond, saw the movie Monte Carlo, finally Jeremy brought Candace to the front door of her dorm room. Where the door was cracked slightly with 2 sets of eyes looking through the cracks.

"I really had a nice time Jeremy you made everything perfect" Candace said looking into Jeremy's eyes lovingly.

"Well it's not perfect yet…" Jeremy said while you could hear the squeals of 2 teenage girls through the crack.

"Well What do you me-" Candace was cut off when Jeremy kissed her on the lips for the first time. When they were done."Oh Jeremy this was the perfect date with the perfect kiss"

"Anything for you Candace you're the most beautiful girl in the world and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you" Jeremy replied.

"Well goodnight Jeremy" Candace said lovingly.

"Goodnight Candace" Jeremy replied as he was heading down the stairs to the boys dorms.

Candace then waited to see Jeremy go down the stairs. Candace then said "Alright you two come on out!" To Candace's order Stacy and Jenny came out in their pajama's at that they went in their dorm.


	4. Confrantation

**_Hey Guys Ways here again and I just wanted to give a quick update now that school is back in chapters won't come out very fast maybe even a month before each chapter sorry for the inconvenience. ( I'll try for at least a chapter each weekend). Oh I'm going to write a crossover with Code Lyoko and the Lisa Yee Middle School books (Warp Speed, Milicent Min: Girl Genius, So Totally Emily Ebers and Stanford Wong Flunks big time) gimme your thoughts and I'll post the first chapter either tomorrow or next week. But anyways on to this chapter. Oh note Jenny is not a complete hippy in my story mostly because of the war however she still is into preserving nature._**

Chapter 4: Confrantation

Jenny and Stacy were standing next to each other ear to ear smiling. Candace had knew that they were watching the end but how much did they really know? Candace was going to find out. So Candace was trying to drag answers out of them as she was changing into her pajamas.

"So how much do you know? Candace pursued to ask the two young women. She knew if she worked on Stacy it would be hard but Jenny would be her way through.

"Nothing, Nothing at all" The 2 girls said grinning at each other.

"Really I noticed some strange things during my date…" Candace replied in a normal tone.

"Oh Candace the only thing we saw was at the door when you two kissed. Right Jenny?" Stacy asked Jenny nudging her in the stomach with her elbow.

"Right Stacy It's not like we were spying on you with our boyfriends the whole date that would be crazy!" Jenny said her voice escalating while she said the sentence looking nervous. Candace lifted her eyebrow when she said this.

"So Cold Train and Cory know about this?" Candace asked with pleasure.  
>"No!" "Yes! I mean no!" Jenny screamed. Stacy now hitting Jenny upside the head, while Candace stepped out in her pajamas.<p>

"Jenny needs to take another shower I mean she stinks" Stacy said shooing Jenny away while plugging her nose. When She left Candace and Jenny just stared at each other as the shower started. After about a minute of dead silence between the two Stacy finally broke down. "Alright it's true we saw the whole date at least most of it."

"What do you mean most of it?" Candace asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well Cold Train and Cory happened to be at the restaurant and they realized you guys were on a date." She said trying to explain making Candace make an expression telling her to go on. "So they called us and told us to go rollerblading around the Pond where Jenny and I saw you two riding your bikes together talking so I kindly pushed Jenny into a bush before you saw us. Then Cold Train and Cory had movie duty waiting for you guys to kiss. Near the end when nothing happened Cory called Jenny and told us to hurry up go to the dorm and change into our pajamas. Jenny started to stop it but I managed to drag her to our room where we waited ten minutes and there you two were." Stacy told her and with that Jenny Bursted out the door.

"STACY MADE ME DO IT!" Jenny yelled.


	5. Introductions: Phineas and Ferb

_**Guess who's back! That's right I'm back on this fanfic! But this is just me updating this for a 5**__**th**__** chapter before I introduce my Summer Legion of fanictions. One involving Total Drama, 2 involving the Hunger Games, 2 involving Sonic, and much more! A little pop quiz for you guys if you want guess how many of those (that I mentioned specifically) are crossovers if you are one of the first 5 to answer correctly then I will give you a cameo of my choice in this story. But anyways here we are back for another chapter it's gonna be exciting cuz were getting into our two favorite underage inventors but from another dimension Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher!**_

**Chapter 5: Introductions Phineas and Ferb.**

It was a beautiful day in Danville now that everything had gone back to normal. The neighborhoods were repainted, people getting their own respective choice of clothes and everybody letting their hair grow out everybody was truly trying to become like the first dimension. And Phineas and Ferb had definitely stepped up to the plate. They had done a ton of things with their summer vacations now that Doofenshmirtz was out of the picture they were able to do all their inventions without their mom worrying about them and are even accompanied by their Platyborg. They love Perry but he's constant reminder of the war that they had to go through 2 years ago. But here we are on this story today. "Ferb I know what were going to do today!" Phineas exclaims. "Let's visit ourselves from another dimension!"

The two boys get to work with their friends Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella joining them. After about 20 minutes the boys had finally finished an invention that looked similar to (1st Dimension) Doofenshmirtz's original only in Phineas and and Ferb's respective orange and green colors. "Ladies and gentlemen I bring you the inter-dimensional jump gate." Phineas had said. Everyone except Phineas and Ferb were clapping.

"I think it's beautiful, Phineas" Isabella had said.

"Ya I wanna meet the other dimension me so we can give 2 nerds 2 wegies!" Buford said while smiling happily imagining what such an endeavor would be like making Baljeet cringe.

Ignoring that fact Baljeet asked "Yes but how does such a machine work?"

"Well like Doofenshmirtz's machine this takes us to another dimension." Phineas had replied.

"Are you sure this safe though something like that could overload the local power grid?" Baljeet had asked.

"That's true Baljeet but that's only with the small version but with this big version we only need a little energy." Phineas had replied then remembered. "Oh and Ferb still remembered to make the small handheld version of the machine."

"Fair enough" Baljeet had responded.

"Now does anybody else have any more questions?" Phineas had asked. "Good then let's head to the other dimension" Phineas had said excitedly while jumping into the portal with Ferb, and Isabella running in behind him.

"Come on nerd let's go." Buford had said picking up Baljeet and holding him like a suit case while jumping into the portal. After that Perry had flown in doing his usual Platypus sounds.

_**So there we have it! Finally a new chapter of this I hope you guys enjoyed it. What fun do you guys think will lie in the dimension we all know and love? Remember to enter the contest!**_


End file.
